Yakuza de Liberty City
de Liberty City.]] , Torrington, GTA: LCS.]] , Torrington, GTA: LCS.]] en GTA: LCS.]] La Yakuza es una importante familia mafiosa de Liberty City, aparecen en Grand Theft Auto 3 y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Su nacionalidad es japonesa y como casi todas familias mafiosas, tiene algunos miembros destacados, entre ellos Kenji Kasen, Kazuki Kasen, Asuka Kasen y Toshiko Kasen. La Yakuza tiene muchos miembros separados por Staunton Island y un coche propio, que es el Yakuza Stinger. La primera vez que vemos a la Yakuza cronologicamente es en GTA: LCS (1998) y en orden de salida de los juegos es en GTA 3 (2001). Historia Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En 1998 la Yakuza está en Liberty City, en los mismos sítios de GTA 3: El Kenji's Casino (o Big Shot Casino) en Torrington y los Pisos de la Yakuza en Newport, casa de Asuka, aunque ésta no aparece en el juego. En este no aparecen Asuka ni Kenji, sino que otros dos personajes: El hermano mayor de Kenji, Kazuki Kasen; y la mujer de Kazuki, Toshiko Kassen. En Liberty City Stories, Toni Cipriani (protagonista del juego) solo tiene relaciones con la Yakuza en una breve época del juego, cuando conoce a Toshiko Kasen. Toshiko logra contactar con Toni por Celular y le llama a su apartamento en Torrington, muy cercano al Casino de la Yakuza. Toni va a verla, y ella le explica para que quiere su ayuda: Quiere destrozar a Kazuki Kasen, junto con todos sus logros y la Yakuza. Toshiko le da cuatro trabajos a Toni, entre ellos están robar su mercancía, eliminar a algunos de ellos; incluso tenemos que llevar a Toshiko a la ópera, y en la salida protegerla de los Forelli, que quieren eliminarle a ella y a Toni. Toni la salva y la devuelve a su casa, huyendo de la policía y de la banda enemiga. En el último trabajo, Toni se dirige al escondite de Kazuki (el antiguo piso franco de Staunton Island en GTA 3) pero al llegar el helicóptero de Kazuki coje vuelo, y aparecen algunos miembros de la Yakuza en el ascensor y en la calle para eliminar a Toni. Toni elimina a todos ellos y se dirige al Casino de la Yakuza, dónde se encuentra Kazuki, en la azotea. Toni va subiendo por las escaleras y va liquidando enemigos Yakuzas, hasta que al subir él ve a Kazuki con su Katana para eliminarle. Toni lo elimina y huye de los Yakuzas cercanos, dirigiendose al Apartamento de Toshiko para enseñarle la Katana de Kazuki como prueba de su muerte. Toshiko, al verle, abre la jaula de su Canario y lo libera. Ella sigue diciendo cosas, hasta que se sienta en la ventana, y se tira. Posteriormente se sabe que se suicidó Toshiko, ya que se escucha un fuerte ruído de caída sobre un coche y su Alarma suena. Desde entonces la Yakuza desaparece de Liberty City Stories. Grand Theft Auto III Maria Latore, mujer del don Salvatore Leone (jefe de la Familia Leone) es amiga de Asuka Kasen; y un día, los Leone envían a Claude (protagonista de GTA 3) hacia un callejón en Red Light District para que examine un coche. Resulta que es una trampa de los propios Leone para quitar a Claude de enmedio, ya que no lo necesitan para nada. Cuando Claude está llegando al callejón, María Latore envía un mensaje urgente al Busca de Claude y lo alerta de la trampa, diciendole que vaya a verla en un astillero en el Callahan Point. Al llegar, están María y Asuka esperandole, Claude es presentado a Asuka y así es "la entrada" de Claude en la Yakuza. Asuka vuelve a llamar a Claude para hacer trabajitos sucios para la Yakuza, y en uno de ellos conoce a Kenji Kasen, hermano de Asuka y otro de los importantes miembros de la Yakuza. Kenji llama a Claude para hacer más trabajitos a favor de la Yakuza. Terminan todos los trabajitos, y Claude se ve apartado de ellos por un corto período. Donald Love logra contactar con Claude y lo conoce, enviandole un par de trabajitos. En uno de ellos, la misión de Claude es robar un Cartel Cruiser y ir a un aparcamiento en Newport, dónde está ocurriendo una reunión de la Yakuza. Donald Love le dice a Claude que atropelle a Kenji Kasen y que luego huya sin dejar que lo vean para incriminar al Cartel Colombiano. Claude Speed lo hace con éxito y todo sale como el planeado. En otro de los trabajitos de Donald, él manda a Claude para el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis para recuperarle un paquete. Al llegar allí, Claude ve al Cartel Colombiano sacando el paquete y observa una furgoneta: Panlantic en su lateral. Claude se dirige rápidamente a la construcción Panlantic y allí elimina a varios Colombianos, subiendo por un ascensor posteriormente. Luego él ve a Catalina y a Miguel saliendo del edificio en construcción, Catalina huye disparando a Miguel y saltando hacia unas cajas en el suelo. De repente aparece Asuka y ella deja a Miguel amarrado por el sítio. En muchos encargos de Asuka, Claude tiene que subir por el ascensor para hablar con ella, y siempre está allí torturando a Miguel, principalmente pegandole en la cara con un hierro. En un momento Claude llega allí y encuentra a Miguel y a Asuka muertos, a manos de Catalina. Ésta secuestra a María Latore y Claude paga 200.000$ para su libertad, pero Catalina no le libera y ordena a que maten a Claude. Él pega un puñetazo al colombiano y huye de la Mansión del Cartel Colombiano y sigue al Helicóptero de Catalina, libertando a María y explotando el helicóptero, eliminando a Catalna de una vez por todas. Desde que muere Asuka no volvemos a ver a la Yakuza en todo el juego, al menos no se ve a ningún miembro principal. Misiones en las que aparecen GTA: 3 * Sayonara Salvatore * Bajo vigilancia * Sangra paparazzi * Día de paga para Ray * Tanner dos caras * Cebo * Marchando un expreso * S.A.M. * El Rescate * Kanbu revienta * Grand Theft Auto * Trato sigiloso * Shima * Heroína GTA: LCS * More Deadly than the Male * Cash Clash * A Date with Death * Cash in Kazuki's Chips Category:Bandas Category:Bandas de Liberty City Category:Mafias